Horton Hears A Who: Kingdom Hearts X:Over
by AquaMermaid6
Summary: It's basicly what the title says. Sora, Donald, and Goofy travel to Horton's world and an adventure unfolds. This takes place during the movie, just like the disney worlds in Kingdom Hearts did. And yes, I know it's not a disney movie.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Ok, well I thought that this would be a funny idea for a story. LOL The thought of Sora, Donald, and Goofy messing around with the Horton Hears a Who story just makes me laugh. Yeah, I know they only do Disney worlds and Horton Hears a Who ISN'T Disney but I still think it works. Yeah, I know the new games won't have them as the main characters anymore but whatever. Wow, I actually came up with an ORIGINAL idea for a fan fic, surprising.

Oh, and like the Disney worlds, this takes place DURING the film, like when it starts and stuff. So I guess that makes it sort of easy on me since I don't have to come up with much of a plot besides adding to it _Lol _but it's still fun. And the Kingdom Hearts timeline…well let's just say its one of the worlds they visit in Kingdom Hearts 2 before they find the people they're looking for, so yeah, enough of that…On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE, I don't own any of the characters from Horton Hears A Who or Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney characters like Donald and Goofy…yadi yadi yada…

**Horton Hears A Who: Kingdom Hearts Crossover**

A shining light engulfed the Gummi Ship as the door to a new pathway was opened. The light dimmed and a new planet was visible in the sky.

The newly revealed world seemed to be covered in lush jungle plants and trees. Rivers and waterfalls that were visible even from space cascaded down the landscape. Standing out most of all was a huge mountain that towered above it all.

"Hey, you know, I don't think we've been to this world before." Said Sora as he peered down at the world through the window of the ship,

"Hey, maybe Riku's down there!" He suddenly became excited.

"And maybe the King's down there too!" Goofy added.

"Oh, no, no, no! Remember last time we went to a world like this one? We didn't find anyone that we were looking for, so don't get your hopes up. What makes you guys think that they would be in the middle of some jungle anyway!?" Donald exclaimed in disagreement.

"But they COULD be there! How will we know if we don't look?!" Sora exclaimed desperately, almost begging.

"You think they're everywhere! C'mon, we're turning this ship around." Donald said stubbornly as he spun the steering wheel to one side.

"Oh, c'mon. Let's at least have a look…" Sora reached for the steering wheel and started pulling it the opposite way.

"What are you doing!? Don't you remember what happened the last time you did this!?" Donald exclaimed, still being too stubborn himself to give in.

Sora didn't hear him at all. His mind was set on getting to that planet.

"Whoa, whoa guys! Stop it, you're gonna…" Goofy said tried to stop them, but he was stopped by the ship's sudden jerking movement.

The ship spun around and swerved from side to side as they fought over the controls. They were all thrown off balance, each one being thrown in a different direction. Goofy was thrown into a corner in the back of the ship while Donald was squished against the front glass.

Sora was thrown forward into the controls where many levers and blinking buttons lay spread across a panel.

He desperately reached out for something to grab onto as he was airborne, pulling many different levers in different directions in the process. His body landed on the panel, applying pressure to many different colored buttons. As he lifted himself up with his arms, he suddenly realized what he had just done.

The ship's alarm sounded and the interior of the ship lit up with flashing red lights. A computer voice came on,

"WARNING. WARNING. SHIP IS UNSTABLE."

Donald slid down the glass and suddenly shouted,

"Oh no! We're being sucked in by the planet's atmosphere. We're coming in too fast…WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!"

Sora rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uh, oops…"

Donald just scowled at him and rolled his eyes.

xxxxxx

"AH!!" Sora yelled as he fell down towards the planet. He plummeted through the sky and landed in a stream with a splash.

He rose to the surface and gasped for air while he treaded water. Thank god, he had survived yet another fall from the sky.

The keyblade master swam towards the shore of the stream until he finally emerged onto solid ground. He dried himself off as he took deep breaths of air.

When his breathing had finally calmed down, he stood up and examined his surroundings for the first time. He was surrounded by exotic plants and many different colored trees. The stream that he had landed in was luckily very quiet and calm, its waters barely seemed to move.

Overhead stood a giant mountain which, now that Sora could see it more clearly, contained a cave and a giant tree at the very top.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a small speck of dust that floated in front of his face.

"…elp…" Sora heard a small noise. It was a very faint squeak, but it was definitely there.

He stared cross-eyed at the dust particle as it floated by. What was that sound? Could it be…? …No…

All of a sudden, the bushes rustled and before the keyblade master could turn his head all the way around, the bushes parted.

Suddenly, something shot out of the bushes, right at Sora. The figure crashed into to Sora, catching him completely by surprise and knocking him to the ground.

A/N: Yeah, it was short and some parts are a little awkward but overall I'm glad that I finally got this written down and started.

Oh, who could it be that knocked Sora over? Oh, the mystery of it all… Lol Yeah, right. You probably already know, it's painfully obvious.

EDIT: Omg WOW, I made Sora say that he was looking for Riku AND Kairi BUT this takes place during Kingdom Hearts 2! WOW... 00 Kairi is still safe back at home on the islands.. its only Riku that he's looking for.. ; If you noticed that, sorry!


	2. Chapter 2: What Are They?

I like this story, it's fun mixing these stories and the characters. Sora, Donald, and Goofy messed around with (or as they call it 'meddling') so many of the old favorite Disney films that it's easy to imagine them going pretty much anywhere lol..

Yeah, um... I'll just start this chapter already..

**Chapter 2**

Sora glanced up from where he had landed. The figure that had knocked him over hadn't bothered to stop and was still running a good distance away.

Although, it wasn't too far away so Sora was able to see the creature more clearly. It had gray skin, huge, pink ears, and was massive in size.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me!" The elephant shouted as it crashed into and plowed through many different jungle animals.

Sora could do nothing more than just stand there and watch as the elephant ran around recklessly.

He stared with a vacant expression that read: _Exactly what planet did I land on?_

"HORTON!" Came a shout from behind him. Sora jumped and whirled around to see a giant purple kangaroo with an angry expression on its face hopping after the elephant.

The kangaroo paused a minute and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll deal with you later." It muttered before continuing after the elephant.

Sora opened his mouth as if he was going to call after it and reached out his hand in the kangaroo's direction, but decided against it.

The two animals were getting farther away and nearly out of sight.

Sora knew that he wasn't supposed to 'meddle' in other worlds but curiosity got the best of the keyblade master, and he soon began running after them.

He soon caught up to the elephant at a small pool. He watched from a distance as the elephant ran around the pool, watching something.

Sora soon realized that the elephant was chasing after that speck of dust that he had seen earlier.

He watched as the elephant snatched up a pink clover from the shoreline in his trunk and dove into the pool, catching the speck on the clover.

"There…now you're safe." The elephant said, staring at the dust speck.

_What is with this elephant? And who is he talking to? A piece of dust?_ Thought Sora.

"HORTON!" The same female voice from before shouted. Afraid that he would be seen after following them, Sora quickly scaled a nearby tree as the kangaroo trotted over.

"Ah! Oh, sorry…" The elephant backed up a tree a little ways before stepping back onto the ground.

"Well, there was this speck…and it called out for help…" He tried to explain.

"The speck…called out for help?" The Kangaroo asked, not amused.

"No, no, of course not…because that would be ridiculous. I mean come on, the speck can't call out for help…" The elephant laughed nervously as he backed away from the Kangaroo, "No, there's a tiny person on that speck that needs my help."

This time, it was the Kangaroo's turn to laugh.

"Oh…absurd. There aren't people that small." Her voice quickly turned serious again.

"Maybe they're not small…maybe…we're big. Just think about it, there could be someone looking down on our world right now, and to them, we're the specks." The elephant explained.

This made Sora think of when he had been looking out of the window of the Gummi Ship, and looking at this world down below…Until that incident happened with Donald… Hey, where were Donald and Goofy anyway? His mind trailed off... _I guess I'll have to find them...they're probably somewhere in this world...I wonder how Kairi's doing... and Riku...I hope he's okay..._

"Hey, what is that thing?" The elephant said suddenly.

"It's called a shadow, Horton." The Kangaroo said bitterly.

"But…it's moving!" he exclaimed.

In an instant, Sora snapped back to reality and looked below him.

"Ugh, what is this ugly creature?!" the Kangaroo said as she looked down at it in disgust.

"As head of the jungle, I order you to leave at once!" She demanded of the shadow that somewhat resembled an ant.

All at once, a huge group of identical creatures appeared and surrounded them.

"Wha…what are they?!" the Kangaroo was starting to sound a little frightened. The joey in her pouch whimpered in fear, sinking lower into the pouch.

The creatures moved in closer, while the original one leapt toward the two frightened animals.

Sora knew what he had to do. He stood up and reached his hand out and held it, almost as if he was grabbing a handful of air. There was a brief flash of light as the legendary keyblade appeared in his hand.

In one swift motion, Sora leapt out of the tree towards Horton and the Kangaroo, swinging his keyblade in mid-air and quickly slaying the first Heartless before it reached them.

He landed on the ground next to them, facing the enemies as the creature he had slain disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

"Watch out! Those are Heartless!" He called over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" They both asked at the same time.

"Not now. I'll explain later." He said quickly. He kept his back to them since he knew better than to turn his back on the enemy.

The Heartless had closed in on them by now and had started to attack. Horton dropped to the ground, covering his face with his ears.

Sora swung his keyblade, defeating each Heartless as he guarded Horton and the Kangaroo. One of the Heartless jumped towards Horton's back, but the keyblade master was faster. He leapt over just in time to save Horton from being scratched by its claws.

He continued on, easily defeating Heartless after Heartless until there seemed to be none left.

"Are they all gone?" Horton asked, peering out from behind his ears.

"I…think so…" Sora said slowly as he cautiously looked around.

"OH NO!" Horton suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" Sora and the Kangaroo asked simultaneously.

"The clover…and the speck…THEY'RE GONE!!" He exclaimed, holding out his empty trunk.

The Kangaroo groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Is that all? I thought it was something important! Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to…" She said as she hopped away.

"But... WAIT! Don't you remember what just happened? What about those…things? What about the speck? Doesn't that prove that other worlds DO exist?" Horton desperately called after her.

"I try not to, so let's just forget this little incident ever happened, ok? Besides, you're better off without that silly little flower and that speck." And with that, the Kangaroo disappeared into the bushes, leaving Sora and Horton alone.

A/N: I actually like how this turned out. Heheh, Sora saves the day again, lol. I enjoyed writing that scene. And of course Kangaroo just runs off without so much as a 'thank you'…but then again, she IS the Sour Kangaroo, so what do you expect?

Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Donald and Goofy.

EDIT: I can't believe I forgot about cute little Rudy! Omg... what is wrong with me?!


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

I actually have a pretty good idea of where this is going.. I think this might be a little short but I'll probably come up with more ideas as I go along.. so no need to worry… I think…

**Chapter 3**

Kangaroo paused a moment and turned back to Sora and Horton.

"Our community has standards, Horton, and if you want to remain a part of it, I suggest you follow them. Oh, and if you're thinking of going after that clover with your new friend…" She glared at Sora, who stared back at her with a confused look, "Well, let me make this clear to you... There are no little people living on that speck!"

She grabbed the orange clover that the kangaroo in her pouch had plucked from the ground,

"Well…have a nice day." She said with a sneer as she bit the head off the flower and trotted away.

"Well, okay then… I'll take that under advisement, sure appreciate your input.." The elephant said in a polite, humorous tone.

The elephant turned to Sora.

"Sorry, I never got a chance to thank you.."

"No really…It was nothing." Sora said modestly as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"Oh!" Sora suddenly exclaimed, putting his hands back down by his side.

"I almost forgot. I'm Sora. I'm…not from around here…" He introduced himself, holding his hand out in greeting.

"I'm Horton. Do you mean you're from another world?!" Horton said eagerly as he reached out towards Sora's outstretched hand.

"Oh, it seems that the keyblade holder has made a new friend. How… intriguing…"An unknown voice sneered, bringing their handshake to halt.

Sora warily looked around, holding up the keyblade that he still had out. Somehow, this voice sounded somewhat familiar to Sora.

"Who's there!?" He called out, searching all around him for the source of the voice.

"Oh, you know me. An old friend, we used to be pals back in the day.." The voice continued as a dark hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey! You're from Organization XIII!" Sora exclaimed in realization.

"What?" Horton asked in a whisper.

"He's a member of this group that I'm fighting against because they're plotting something...something bad. In short, he's a bad guy; an enemy." Sora explained in a whisper.

"Oh.." said Horton in sudden understanding.

"Oh, come on now. What's so bad about the Organization? Why won't you come back to us…Roxas?" The figure pulled off his hood.

A man's face with long, red, spiked hair was revealed.

"What did you just ca- hey wait…you're that guy from before!" Sora exclaimed, suddenly recognizing not his face, but his voice from Hollow Bastion.

"You know, we used to be the best of friends…" He continued sarcastically.

"What do you mean?!" Sora shouted, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, never mind that. The Organization has big plans for you, so you'd better watch out."

"What are you doing here anyway?!" Sora was starting to get frustrated. Who did this guy think he was, talking like that?

"Who, me? Oh, your old pal, Axel, is just giving you a warning. I mean, I wouldn't like to see you get hurt…" He said with a sneer.

Sora couldn't take it any longer. He started to charge at Axel, keyblade in hand.

"Sora… hold on a minute…" Sora heard Horton call behind him, but he just ignored it.

However, before the keyblade holder could reach Axel, he disappeared into a dark portal. Sora stumbled a little bit as he swung at thin air.

The black coated figure reappeared in a different spot, uttering a few last words before he disappeared completely into the blackness of the swirling portal,

"See, that's what I mean. You can't go acting so violent like that if you're going to get that speck or your friends back from them."

Both Sora and Horton's eyes widened.

"WAIT! What do you know!? Where did they take them!?" Sora yelled desperately as the last part of the portal dissolved into thin air.

A/N: Oooh, yeah, um…that was short. Sorry about that!


	4. Chapter 4: Too Easy

**A/N: Well, I finally got started on this again. Sorry for not updating in forever! I had kinda given up on this story because I can't write that well, I mean I'm only in like high school and all I'm used to writing like essays and stuff. I mean I don't know how to apply "literary elements" or whatever, or maybe I am somehow without trying… idk. Well I guess this story is just a result of my ideas and including a lot of details and stuff. Well this next chap. starts off with a different perspective or scene or whatever (can you tell I'm not good with words?)**

**Thanks so much to ALL of my reviewers! You all gave me the confidence to continue this! Seriously!**

**Also, yay for finally getting a Horton Hears a Who! section! I wish you could pick more than one category though cuz I'm not sure if I should keep this story in Movie X-overs or if I should put it in the new HHaW section for HHaW fans to find or something… Suggestions? I'm not sure if its more KH or more HHaW… I mean I guess its more KH but HHaW is like the whole reason I came up with this story, I mean I don't really have any ideas for any other KH fics.. ugh, I think I'm rambling now..**

**Also, please excuse my amateur and noobishness at writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own HHaW, Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Horton… blah blah blah…**

**Chapter 4**

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**In a gloomy, seemingly deserted part of Nool...**_

Full of dead trees, thorns, and bones in abundance, and the whole place seems to reek of death. Given its appearance, you wouldn't expect that someone was actually living there, or that someone would actually want to make this place their home.

However, someone did in fact live there. It happened to be a large, terrifying, and carnivorous bird, feared by all who lived in the jungle. At the moment the bird, called Vlad, sat silently and perfectly still in the darkness of his cave, almost as if he was waiting for someone.

Suddenly, a black portal materialized out of thin air, revealing a small group of dark figures. They wore dark gloves and dark hooded cloaks. They stepped out of the portal toward the bird, their faces hidden in the shadow of their hoods.

"Ah, you have finally come." said Vlad in his Russian accent.

"Yes..." One of the figures answered, "Do you have it?"

"Yes, of course. It is right here." Vlad responded as he pulled out one of his claws that had been hidden beneath his wings. Clenched in his talons was a fluffy, pink flower with a stem striped with alternating shades of green. Nestled in the fibers of the flower was a tiny particle of dust, barely visible to the naked eye.

"Yes… you have done well…" The same cloaked figure answered as he took the clover from the bird's talons, "Well indeed…"

Vlad, excited by the sudden complement responded eagerly, "Oh, no really, it was nothing, bro. Always happy to help out fellow villains such as yourselves! So… what will we be doing next?"

" '_We'_?" questioned the shady, cloaked figure as he fingered the clover.

"Oh, I was hoping I could join your little group so maybe we could torment and torture elephant some more!" replied Vlad.

The mysterious man didn't answer this time, except for making a low, barely audible sound. This sound grew louder and louder until it was clearly a cruel chuckle.

The giant, carnivorous bird was rather taken aback by this reaction.

"What?" He asked obliviously.

"_Sorry,_" The figure said in a cold, mocking tone, "but not just _anyone_ gets into the organization."

He gave another low chuckle as he motioned to the others, who had remained silent, to follow him back through the portal.

The man entered the portal, followed by the others. Just before the portal disappeared, he muttered, "Besides, you have served your purpose." leaving Vlad with those last words.

**Xxxxxx**

"I don't understand…

How could they…

Why…?"

Sora was at a loss of words from all the confusion he felt. Meanwhile, Horton remained as optimistic as always.

"I know, I don't understand it either but if we're going to help them, we should start searching right away." Horton encouraged.

"Yeah, but I just can't believe they took them… Donald and Goofy… Why? What could they possibly want with them?" Sora continued.

"Hmm?" Horton, who had turned to head into the jungle to start searching turned back around.

"Wait a minute, so when that guy said 'the speck' and 'your friends back from them', he was talking about YOUR friends?

"Mmhmm." Sora muttered in response.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I thought he was talking about the small people on the speck, although I haven't been able to make contact with them yet…"

"…small…people…on…the speck…?" Sora questioned slowly, not understanding a word the elephant was saying.

"Yeah, I heard them…" Seeing the blank look on Sora's face, Horton added, "Hey, maybe when we get the speck and your friends back, I can prove it to you."

"I think you mean _if_ we get them back." Sora corrected him.

"No," said Horton firmly, "_When_ we get them back."

**Xxxxxx**

Back in his cave in the middle of the deserted wasteland, Vlad perched upon some thorns, contemplating what had just happened.

"How could they reject _me_, the great Vlad?" The bird said to himself.

"Vlad is much better villain than creepy guys in black. Besides, what could they possibly do with silly little flower? Torture elephant more with it?"

He looked around the bare, emptiness of his cave, as if expecting an answer. However, the only response he got was the dripping of water off the ceiling of the cave and the whistling of the breeze through the thorns.

**Xxxxxx**

_**Somewhere... In an unknown location**__…_

A unidentifiable man sits alone. He is also clothed in a black robe and gloves like the rest of _his_ organization. All is silent. The man appears to be focused on something, completely oblivious to anything else around him.

A snicker is heard. Although his face wasn't visible, you could just see the evil grin on his face.

"How peculiar…"

He pauses a moment, as if thinking about something.

"How very interesting…

And how… _convienent_."

He chuckles to himself. An object is visible, clutched in his hand.

"Imagine…

another world…

within a world… except much smaller…

small enough to slip in my pocket…"

The man gives another low chuckle as he roughly fingers the clover.

A series of extremely faint screams is heard, although it is unclear whether the man notices this.

"Too easy."'

**A/N: And there you have it. I don't know how long it'll be before I get more ideas and continue this but I think this is a good chapter. It's still a little short but for me this is long, especially compared to the other chapters and the really short ones previously. I know, I guess I overused the whole clover thing… and organization members…**

**Read and Review please! Help the noob get better! Lol**

**Of course, I'm open to all ideas and suggestions, but of course I can't guarantee I'll use them (but being the noob I am, I need all the help I can get..lol)**


End file.
